Voices
by 13Bishop
Summary: A mission goes wrong leaving Jane on her own, only able to hear but not talk to the rest of the team. You'll have to read it to see if you'll like it. Some may not. Oh yeah Rizzles. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! This is AU. If you've ever used the app Zombie's Run! then this might seem familiar, and I was using it today and couldn't resist. It was begging for a little crossover with Rizzoli and Isles, at least in my head. So saying that, I don't own either and I'm not making profit. I'm just having fun. If you want me to continue this you've got to let me know. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, so I won't continue if there's no interest. Yes, there is Rizzles. In a way. :)**

"...Jane can you hear me? Talk to me partner..."

Something was on fire in the street, a blurry mass that got brighter as her vision cleared. The static in her ear seemed to tear at Frost's words, only letting them come in short fragments and whispers.

"out of nowhere...surrounded...south...only way...go now!" Her ears were ringing as she picked herself up from the pavement. Pain welcomed her as she stood and took a look around. Two abandoned cars flipped on their sides were the obvious source of the flames. Her own vehicle was a twisted mess and useless. They'd been set up.

"Frost." Her voice croaked out of her throat.

She was met with more static. He'd said south, that it was the only way, and she turned to head down a side street in that general direction when a bullet ricocheted off the pavement at her feet. Instinct kicked in and she dove for the nearest alley, feeling chips of brick slash across her face as more bullets headed her way.

Jane could hear angry voices behind her and didn't hesitate to use hands and feet to vault over the chainlink fencing in her way. Ahead the alley opened up onto another street and she took the turn onto the sidewalk as fast as she could. Making her way into the middle of the street, she kept the scattered cars between her and the alley. One last bullet thunked into the passenger side door of a Buick and she changed direction again down another alley.

She knew she wasn't being followed. The explosions and gunfire would have surely drawn attention. "Jane...can't see you..."

Frost's voice again. She took several more turns down side streets and alleys before she stopped to catch her breath and get her bearings. The small pack around her waist holding the battery for her transmitter and a small travel kit was mostly intact. The nightstick still hung from its loop in her bet. The transmitter itself though...there was no way she was going to be able to communicate. They only thing truly left of it was the earpiece. At least she could hear the outpost even if she couldn't talk to them.

Jane took careful stock of her body. Her head was pounding and her hair was matted and sticky above her ear. Proof of the sabotage she'd just walked into. She had been on a mission to exchange information with another outpost. But there was more than one in the city.

"I don't know if you can hear me...anything...moving..."

She scowled up at the buildings that were most likely blocking the signal and pushed off the wall trying to figure out which way was south. GPS didn't exist anymore, so she moved further out into the street catching the last rays of sunlight as they disappeared behind the dark skyline. Facing it she sighed. She had to go left. And she had to hurry.

"Sun...open for long...if you can, run." She could barely make her partner's voice out through the static, but she knew what he was trying to say. A moan echoed across the abandoned streets and she took off at a jog. There was a reason they didn't send anyone out at night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Some of you wanted more. :) This one will have some language in it, so now you've been warned. This won't be some grand epic, and really I'm just writing it for fun, because I love zombies, and I'm getting anxious for The Walking Dead to start, so I thought I'd try to get it out of my system. These chapters will be short, and you'll see a lot of stream of consciousness from Jane in it as she listens to her friends and family try to communicate with her. Reviews and follows are loved and keep me wanting to write it so keep them coming. They let me know if I'm on the right track! So I hope you enjoy!**

The last rays of sunlight were all but gone now. The pack at her waist had a small flashlight but she didn't dare use it. Not out on the open street. A moan behind her caused a chill down her spine. It wasn't close, at least not yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time.

"Jane." It was music to her ears. Maura. "We know you're out..." A wave of static took the woman's words and a growl left Jane's throat. "I'm going to keep talking...feels normal...alternative is too..."

Frost's voice had drowned out among the static about an hour ago as she weaved her way through a ten car pile up. She'd only seen a few of them, and they hadn't taken much notice as long as she stayed quiet and moved quickly. At the next street she knew she had to go right. This was the furthest they'd been out since the city was declared lost and it had taken hours just to drive here.

"Frost is...transmitter, but the...may be the best we can get until you get closer...I hope you can still hear me."

Their transmissions were never great but at night they got worse. Frost had given her some technobabble about radiowaves and interference. She'd tuned out about halfway through. Now she just wished she could answer Maura, and take the shaking fear out of her voice. She wished she could do a lot of things for Maura.

She turned the corner, dodging an overturned food cart, and stopped dead in her tracks. A swarm, a goddamn swarm filled the street. The explosions, gunshots and God knew what else had stirred them up. Catching glimpses of fresh blood smearing the side of a truck, she knew they'd found a fresh kill. Jane wasn't the only one caught out too late.

Keeping her eyes pinned on the mob, she started moving away, letting out a strangled yell when an undead hand grabbed at her shoulder. Spinning away she yanked at the nightstick in her belt, jerking it free as the zombie staggered closer. Rule one wasn't have more ammo, it wasn't a big shiny gun , it was pay fucking attention, and she'd broken it spectacularly.

The sickly sweet smell washed over her causing bile to rise in her throat. Swinging as hard as she could, Jane felt the shock of the nightstick's impact shoot up her forearm. Whatever powered the rotting legs to move left as it crumbled to the ground, but the damage was done.

Several were now staring at her from the swarm she'd been trying to avoid, jerkily turning direction and heading her way. Their moans only alerted more. These things were only capable of at most a fast walk but it was enough if you got cornered to make it a really bad day.

Dying light was just enough to see that she'd attracted more attention that she wanted as the street she'd left was now filling with more shambling bodies. "Keep moving...just keep..."

'Not now Maura.' She scanned the street frantically, seeing another alley, the only way left to go.

Taking off at a sprint, Jane headed straight for it, hearing almost frustrated moans as she avoided grabbing hands. A dumpster and half lowered fire escape ladder saved her life. Scrambling on top of it, she shoved the nightstick in her belt, forgoing the loop built in for it and jumped. Adrenaline fueled tired muscles and she had enough power left to pull her legs up onto the rungs as rotting bodies slammed into the dumpster below her.

Looking back over her shoulder, she could see the alley jammed with rotting bodies, everyone of them reaching for her. 'Nowhere to go but up, I guess.'

Ten stories up, and Jane was thankful she'd never really had a fear of heights as she pulled herself over the ledge and laid in the loose gravel on top of the building. A burst of static in her ear caused her to sit up. "...sun's down...leaving the gates open, but...careful, Jane, I ne..."

One more loud burst and she heard nothing but dead air. Jane waited for Maura's voice to come over the airwaves again but there was only silence. There was sinking in her chest and she turned south, looking out across the Boston skyline. It was dark, the taller buildings of downtown blocking the view of her destination. In the street below the swarm grew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Jac Lag you asked if Maura and Jane were together, no not yet. I'll get more into what mission she was on in the next chapter, but not to in depth. Julatsa, you know I'm not going to stick Jane somewhere with no way out :) Ok, guys another reminder, I'm just doing this for fun, THANK YOU for the reviews and follows on what is just a little throw away story that's been nagging at me. **

The loose gravel under her wasn't exactly comfortable but she needed to rest. Pulling the pack from around her waist she quickly found the flashlight, deciding that she was safe enough to take the chance. The first item she grabbed was a first aid kit, her cuts needed to at least be cleaned even if she couldn't do anything else about it now.

The sting from the alcohol wipe caused her to grimace, and she tossed it on the ground as soon as she finished. Digging back through the pack she heard the crinkle of some kind of wrapper and pulled of all things a granola bar from the bottom. In black marker was a single word. "Eat."

Maura. Sweet Maura. Jane didn't want to think about where she'd gotten the snack, knowing the doctor it had been in the bottom of her purse since the apocalypse. She was surprised by the tears that sprung up, and took several deep breaths to control the urge. There was a swarm of dead cannibals just aching for her flesh a mere 100 feet below and she was crying like a baby over granola.

Small sips of water helped the granola down her throat, and the tears slowly dried on her cheeks. Even a small respite made her feel better able to think about her current situation. Quickly shoving everything back in the pack she stood, making her way to the edge of the roof. The swarm had doubled.

Looking up at the dark sky, she stared at stars she'd never really been able to see before. Shortly after everything went to hell they'd managed to take control of a warehouse near the harbor slowly bringing in survivors and gathering supplies. She'd made her way to the roof one night, forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be on watch, and stood there with her mouth open. She'd seen pictures, been to planetariums but she'd never really thought about what it actually looked like.

_Feeling an arm slip through hers and looking down she saw Maura staring up at the sky. "It's the Milky Way. Light pollution used to make it almost impossible to see." _

_Jane resisted the urge to tell her friend she knew what it was and just pulled Maura closer. _

Shaking herself out of the memory, she sighed and moved to the other side of the roof. She guessed it was six or seven feet to the next building. And a story shorter. Capping the flashlight with her hand she moved the weak light across it's surface, seeing the top of a fire escape on the far side.

Making her way back to the swarm, Jane looked over the side again, this time scanning the cars that dotted the street. A Mercedes was directly across from her, looking like it hadn't been moved since before the dead started walking and she let herself feel some hope. She made sure her pack was secure around her waist, then kicked at the loose concrete on the roof's edge.

A softball sized chunk came loose, and she smiled. Maura may not believe in luck, but Jane did. Drawing her arm back, she let the chunk fly watching with a smirk as the windshield smashed and the blaring car alarm echoed down the street.

A few of the stragglers heads turned, investigating this new distraction, and the press of bodies against the building began to ease. They were taking the bait. Not stopping to think or evaluate what she was getting ready to do, Jane took off at a sprint, hitting the ledge and kicking off as hard as she could. A brief moment of weightlessness, and gravity caught up, twisting her stomach.

Remembering to roll as she hit, it didn't help with the impact as much as she hoped. She wound up flat on her back staring up at the roof she'd just flung herself off of, finally letting a little fear seep into her blood. 'Jesus Christ, what did I just do?'

Jane picked herself up and hurried toward the fire escape as fast as her aching body could take her. Adrenaline had flooded her system giving her new energy, as she swung herself out on the ladder and made her way to the first landing. Crouching low, she stared between the railing at the zombies at the head of the alley. Both had turned and were limping their way out into the street. The battery on the Mercedes couldn't be that strong so she had a limited amount of time to get out of the immediate vicinity.

She reached the ground without alerting anymore of the dead. The only way to go was the opposite direction of the mob. With the darkness near total, she had to use the flashlight to pick her way down the alley, keeping her hand cupped over the light. It was time to get gone.

R&I

Jane had moved several streets over before she found a dark corner to get her bearings again. The streets were getting wider, and she knew there was a park nearby that she could cut through. It would leave her wide open, but she prefered that to the cramped streets that could easily block her in.

She was starting to hear static again. No voices were in her ear yet though. Knowing that going through downtown was a death warrant, she decided to get moving. She was going to have to go around.

"...cameras are out. Only the one's closest..." Jane stumbled when she heard Maura's voice again.

"...work, and there's no sign of you. Where are you?"

Passing between buildings the static flared. "...miss you so..."

'I miss you too, Maura.'

The detective made it to the park entrance, this particular one wasn't more than a field in the middle of the city with a few trees dotting the landscape. She was far enough away from the buildings that the transmission started to clear. "I'm scared Jane. Frost told me not to hit the equipment anymore, but when that light goes out..."

Percussive Maintenance. The technical term, Jane had learned long ago. When the light on the radio was glowing red, you were transmitting. When it wasn't, well it could take hours to get it up again.

Glancing at her watch she was stunned to see that only an hour had passed since she'd last heard from them. Frost had set a new record for repair. "We're turning on the beacon, in case you're turned around. Or lost. I know you'd never admit it if you were. Just look up ok? That's where I am."

Tears stung her eyes again. She wasn't lost, not anymore. Jane scanned the park, seeing nothing in her area she took off at a jog, determined now to get home.

"Frankie wanted to send a search party but... idea down. He's as worried as I am..."

A search party in the dark was a bad idea. Frankie had to know that. She was willing to forgive him for it though, she would have wanted to do the same thing if he or Maura were out here. "...extra guards on the fence, watching..."

Jane had begun getting closer to the buildings again, and the static began to pick up. "...getting closer we...before closing the gates. Please hurry if you can..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day! I love days off with nothing else to do. :) Jac Lag :) In response, sure! As long as there's not a snarling horde on her tail :) Enjoy!**

Jane had run the marathon, and swore to herself she'd never do it again. It was ironic that she was doing it again, this time across a dead city with a legion of undead on her tail. The outskirts of downtown was a snarled mess of broken down cars and military vehicles. It had slowed her down considerably to crawl over and under the mess that had been made. The moon was high enough now to give her light to see by, and once she'd cleared the traffic jam, she'd picked up her pace again.

It had been an unnerving process. Hands reaching for her from broken car windows, and crawling bodies snatching at her feet was enough to have her heart rate soaring. The cars seemed surprisingly intact, in fact she'd seen several backseats full of food and supplies. They'd practiced the same "evacuation survival" themselves on the interstates and highways near the harbor. When the swarms had started pushing their way out of the city, people had abandoned everything and ran.

It was while they'd been picking through the long stream of cars Maura had made the comment that they'd gone from predators to scavengers almost overnight.

_"I don't know Maura, I still feel pretty predatory." Jane's smirk was plastered to her face as she straightened up and turned to where the doctor was loading canned food into a milk crate. _

_A raised eyebrow and evil smile met her, "I don't feel much like prey, Jane."_

Jane let a chuckle escape. She was moving into a residential area now, and the updates and conversation was growing frequent, even if it was one sided. "...finally got Maura to rest..."

Frost's voice, Jane smiled. "...gotten foul-mouthed since the apocalypse...look she gave me."

A sharp laugh escaped her and she slapped a hand over her mouth, scanning the houses to see if she'd been heard. Quiet for now. Picking up her pace again she kept her eyes open to any dangers listening to the static filled voice in her ear. "...when we told them we needed safe houses in case something like this happened...rethinking it now..."

They were led by committee. Meaning a few city councilmen didn't get eaten and were carrying on in their own dysfunctional way. Survivors from BPD had managed to get Korsak into their little meeting of minds, and he'd taken the basic running of the warehouse. Unfortunately the time it had taken cost them. Now they'd finally made contact with another outpost on the other side of the city, gone to meet for an information exchange and been set up.

The runner from the other outpost had raised a hand in greeting, even smiled at her before the cars beside him had gone up in flames and thrown her into the mess she was now in. It didn't make sense that they'd blown up their own man, but it didn't make sense that a third party would attack at that moment either.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she turned her attention back to her surroundings. There was a fire up ahead. She slowed her steps and gripped the nightstick nervously. There was no one that she could see, and she crept closer. The wind from the bullet literally lifted the hair on the side of her head and she ducked yelling, "I'm not dead! I'm human!"

Scrambling behind a mailbox she listened for an answer. "No trespassers!"

"I'm just trying to get home! I'm unarmed!" She couldn't pinpoint where the voice was coming from.

"Your mistake!" Of course it was, she'd left her gun in her vehicle which was now in a twisted heap on the other end of the city. Bullets thunked into the mailbox.

"Look I don't want anything, just to move through!"

"...we hope you're still out there partner..." Frost's voice distracted her, and she yanked the ear piece out, stuffing it down her shirt.

"Heard that one just a couple of days ago! They shot up our hideout, and tried to take our supplies!

"I'm a cop! I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

"That doesn't mean much to me anymore!" The voice was from a young man, and he was moving closer. Trying to get a better angle. "The last guys claimed to be military!"

"What can I do to you? I'm alone!"

"No one's innocent anymore!" There he was. Moving through the cars to her right.

As quietly as she could and staying low, she left the relative safety of the mailbox, and moved into the maze of cars. Another shot rocked her previous shelter. "It's not enough the world's gone to hell, they've got to victimize people just trying to survive! Never again, not here, this place is ours!"

'Yeah, and you'll never keep it if you don't shut up.' Jane shifted the night stick in her hand, listening to the tirade. He was standing right next to her now, and didn't even know she was there.

Letting police instinct take over she swung the nightstick up, catching the rifle as it came into view, forcing the barrel to point at the sky. Swinging again she caught the man in the stomach, and then in the knees, sending him flat on his back. Jane kicked the rifle out of reach and put both knees in the man's chest, the nightstick across his throat.

"Move and I crush your trachea."

His movement stopped and he stared up at her with wide eyes. Christ he was just a kid. "Now, as I was saying, I don't want to hurt you, but I've been shot at enough times today, that it's starting to get on my nerves. Not to mention you just let every zombie in the immediate area know that the buffet's open."

She let up the pressure on his throat so he could speak. "Can't take any chances."

"Bad excuse for being stupid."

Jane stood and grabbed the gun examining it, while trying to keep an eye on her new "friend." He got up slowly rubbing at his throat.

"Ok, so maybe you're not a maurader."

The detective shook her head, "I just want to go home, like I said."

In the distance she could hear moans. They were running out of time to chat. "How many in your group?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Why?"

Jane sighed. "Ok, how about this, my name is Jane. What's yours?"

This he would answer, "Jacob."

"Fine, hello Jacob. There are over 50 in my group, we have food, water, and shelter. I want to go back to them, and I'd prefer to do it with as few bullet holes as possible."

She took a moment to look him over. He was no older than twenty, and looked like he was about to fall over. A burst of static sounded from her shirt and she hastily grabbed the earpiece, shoving it back in her ear. "Jane...starting to show up...wanting to shut the gates, but I'm holding them off..."

Setting his rifle on the hood of a car, she took a deep breath. "Go to where ever it is you're holing up, lock the doors and stay quiet." More moans, she had to move soon.

She turned to leave, knowing that if they shut the gates she would be trapped outside with nowhere to go. She certainly wasn't going to stay with a trigger happy teenager. "Please, we're dying."

Jane stopped. He hadn't made a move for the gun. "There's ten of us. I said they tried to take our supplies but they managed to get most of them."

"Who?"

"They were mobile, trucks and a Humvee. I don't know who they were."

Jane nodded, "I'll send someone back, but I can't do that if I don't make it there. Get inside, stay there."

"But your radio?"

The detective shook her head. "One way unfortunately."

Behind him she could see the first shambling bodies headed their way. One or two wasn't bad, but they were riled up, and that meant trouble. "Go now!"

She watched him snatch up the rifle and take off for the shadows between houses, before turning and running herself. "Hustle partner...I've bought you an hour...then...trapped..."

Trapped wasn't the word. She'd be bait. They would certainly warn her if the gates closed, but she desperately wanted to be there before that. Trying to clear and secure shelter in the dark without a gun...it would be an effort in futility. She could have stayed with Jacob she supposed but he didn't offer, and she just didn't trust him enough. She was close. Close enough that her one hour deadline was doable. Barring massive hordes of the undead and mobile mauraders.

She was going home. She reached the top of the hill at the end of the street and looked at the horizon, just making out the red beacon from the harbor.

_She knocked on the door lightly hearing Maura's voice call entrance. The doctor was in one of the offices on the top floor of their new shelter, converting it into quarters. Ever since the building had been cleared the offices were being claimed as bedrooms. "I love what you've done with the place."_

_"It doesn't have a yoga room, but its manageable." She motioned Jane in watching as she plopped down on the bare mattress they'd salvaged. _

_"You'll have it livable in no time." Maura sat beside her and sighed. _

_"No place like home I guess."_

_Jane studied her friend's profile for a moment, easily seeing the distress. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around Maura's shoulders, feeling her head rest against hers. "We'll make it feel that way Maura. I know it's not ideal, but for now it's safe."_

_"It does have one thing going for it."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'm not here alone. I've got you." Jane squeezed the shoulders under her arm and smiled. _

_"Yeah, you do Maura."_


	5. Chapter 5

**So work wanted me to do actual work, so sorry it's been so long! Coming down to the home stretch. The reviews and follows are still awesome, and I love them. Yeah this one is short. **

"...are a bunch of assholes, Jane..." She just managed to contain the snort at Maura's comment. It wasn't unheard of for a curse word or risque language to come out of the former Medical Examiner's mouth, but since the apocalypse...well it was a regularity. At least around those she was comfortable with.

Jane had heard some very creative cussing in the last eight months. High IQ, foul mouth, no end to the entertainment. "...shut the gates now, but Korsak is holding them off...I threatened...unconvential use of probes..."

As soon as she caught sight of the beacon she'd set a ground eating pace on her tired legs. Her goal was in sight, and she was determined to make it before the one hour deadline, come hell or the walking dead. This close to the warehouse was usually pretty empty, they tried to keep it cleaned out but more were always moving in. Fewer survivors in the city, and the increased noise from her nighttime trek across the city was like a homing signal.

"...please come home to me Jane..."

'No where else I'd rather be Maura.'

She'd glanced back ten minutes ago, and hadn't seen anything or anyone following her. Of course that didn't mean much, zombies couldn't move much faster than a steady walk, and anyone following her wouldn't make themselves known. So when she heard the hum of an idling engine somewhere ahead she wanted to scream in frustration.

Jane ducked between two of the last few buildings before the interstate, and circled around. "Look at that. There's someone there. Ain't been power for months."

"Could be emergency generators. Only kick on at night or something."

There was a smack echoed through the night. "Running after eight months? No way, gas wouldn't last that long."

Jane crept up behind the truck, crawling around so she could get a good look at her companions. They were staring toward the beacon on the warehouse and not paying attention to anything else.

"Bet they got it good in there. Doesn't seem right they should keep it to themselves."

She almost growled. Damn right they had it good, and they were going to keep it. There was more static in her ear and she stuff it in her shirt again, muffling it. Standing up carefully and looking into the truck bed she saw a battered ruck and reached in to slowly pull it out. Ducking back down she opened it as quietly as she could and looked inside.

An almost whistled breath escaped her lips as she saw the contents. Flash bangs, a few grenades and flares and several clips for a nine millimeter. She grinned at the well taken care of replacement for her own firearm that was strapped to the ruck's side. The large knife she found in the front pocket immediately gave her an idea.

Three items from the ruck and she strapped it tightly to her back. "I bet they got a bunch of whores in there. Plenty to go around."

One of them was laughing and Jane had no more reservations that she might be sentencing them to death. Already the ever present moans were growing closer, and this time she was using them to her advantage. Popping the pin on the flash bang she hurled it as far as she could back down the street, then jabbed the knife into the back tire. A loud bang and bright flash caught the two raiders' attention, and she took off in the opposite direction. Igniting the flare in her hand, she tossed it in the bed of the truck.

"Who is that?"

Bullets went wide as she reached the darkness of the overpass, and took cover behind one of the pylons holding it up. "Get the goddamn flare!"

The moan was loud, even over their panic. Their gunfire, now erratic and fast was headed away from her, and she took off again jamming the earpiece back in her ear as she went. "...just want to feel your arms around me again...too far but I don't care..."

Her chest tightened at those fragmented words. Yeah, she wanted to feel that again too. She heard a commotion over the radio as she dropped down into the drainage ditch between north and south bounds lanes. Scrambling up the other side, Frost's voice blasted in her ear. "Was that you...are you doing?...just turned and started heading that way..."

Behind her she heard one of the raiders started to scream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! First off thank you so much for the follows and reviews! So I was thinking of this as the last chapter, but it isn't. There's a lot to wrap up, and I've got a little more inspiration so let me know if you're still enjoying the story. I'm having fun writing this one.**

"There were twenty-five around the outer barriers. ...all of them, turning..."

Jane grunted and stopped at the top of the drainage ditch. Twenty-five was a little more than she was expecting. Running straight at them was suicide, if they were spread out or there were less she would consider it but they were in a pack. "...cameras are working...out buildings...watch them until then..." Frost made her decision for her.

The out buildings, really nothing more sheds, were scattered all over the industrial park they were trying to protect. Once they'd figured out the power, Frost figured out the cameras, and they'd moved outward from there. Once she reached the out buildings there was no more cover except for the outer barriers. In reality those barriers were a bunch of cars pushed together and some barrels. It slowed the dead down, but it wouldn't stop humans. After that it was the gate and the warehouse.

"They're bunched up...may be able to go around..."

Running across the empty interstate, Jane listened to the commotion over the radio. Maura's voice was clear. "They won't stay that way..builidngs are a maze..will seperate...already...losing interest..."

If they were losing interest in the commotion she'd made earlier, she'd just have to make another one. She could see the first of the out buildings in the gloom and made for it. Maura had idly made the comment one day that they almost moved together like birds, or a swarm of insects. Of course she'd also compared them to pirahana when they found a fresh kill. Her voice was in her ear again, somehow calming the surge of adrenaline and fear that had started to seep into her bones.

"..wish you could talk to us...let us know..." Even this close the transmission was shit. That might be because her headset was in a couple of pieces, but it was frustrating as hell.

Skidding to a stop at the edge of the building, she tossed the ruck off her back. The buildings were staggered in five rows, with five buildings each. They'd been used for storage before it all went to hell, but they cleaned them out of anything useful, and now they stood sentinel. Jane grabbed another flashbang, shoved the gun into her waistband and pulled the ruck back on.

She may not be able to talk to them but she could at least get them to see her now. Stepping right into camera mounted to the building's side she started waving her arms. "Oh my God! Jane!"

R&I

Maura stared at the monitor with tears in her eyes. She watched as the detective stopped waving her arms and gave them a thumbs up. Frost's hand rested on her shoulder. Reaching forward he hit the button on the mic. "I knew you could do it partner. You look like hell."

He could see her head cock as she listened, before she pointed at her earpiece, now a mangled mess, and shook her hand in a so-so gesture. He watched as his partner glanced around before shrugging. He hated charades.

Maura leaned forward. "There are 15 reaching the out buildings now. They're starting to break up and move through."

They both watched as Jane held up the flash bang and grinned. "Please be careful, Jane. Make it home."

Jane smiled at the camera then flashed "I love you" in sign language. Maura let her tears fall. "I love you too."

R&I

"...love you..."

Taking a deep breath Jane pulled the pin and threw the flash bang as far as she could along the buildings. One second after it landed there was a bang, made louder by the metal of the building and a bright flash. The moans, high pitched and anxious started immediately. Jane took of at a run between the buildings.

R&I

"She's going for it!" Frost ran toward the door of the radio room. Heading to let out the signal that their lost sheep was home. Maura renewed her grip on the mic and stared at the monitors trying to catch another glimpse of Jane.

"Most of them are heading for it Jane. There are still a few stragglers near you."

R&I

"...most...heading for it...stragglers near you..."

Jane pulled the gun from her waistband and rounded the next corner more cautiously. She let out a breath when it was clear, and took off again. Two rows down. Three to go.

R&I

Maura held her breath until she saw Jane streak past another camera. Glancing at the other monitors, she could see five shambling through the buildings straight for her.

R&I

"five!...coming straight..." The warning, two of the greeting party, and Jane all met at the corner of the final row of buildings. The detective wasn't ashamed of the startled yell that came from her lips as she brought up her leg and kicked the thing in the chest. It staggered backward, and with no real balance took the body behind it along for the ride. Darting past them, she raised the gun taking out the two that were just heading her way.

She turned quickly left knowing she was almost out in the open, and saw the last one blocking her path. Raising the gun again, she felt near panic when instead of a satisfying bang she heard a dry click. 'Why didn't I check that?!'

R&I

Maura's breath caught when Jane lowered her shoulder and charged the last zombie in her way. There was only a little relief when it flew backward slamming into the metal of the last out building and Jane made the open parking lot. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Just run Jane, run!" Maura dropped the mic and headed for the door.

R&I

"...ever do that again!...run Jane, run!" She smirked and used the last of her energy to race toward the outer barriers. Hearing voices yelling she knew she'd have a group meeting her when she made the fences.

Timing her jump as she reached two cars pushed together, she slid across the hood. Years of Dukes of Hazzard reruns, and practicing on her mother's Ford LTD served her well. The only in thing in front of her was the gates, and she could already see that there were several people there waiting to pull them closed.

R&I

Maura slammed through the door and ran toward the small group waiting for Jane just inside the gates. Stopping beside Frankie she could barely see the outer barrier, and then a shadow that seemed to slide across the cars. "There!"

Frankie grinned, "She still thinks she's a Duke."

Maura shook her head at the unfamiliar reference then moved closer to the gates. She could see Jane now just coming into the emergency lights. "Jane!"

The dark head came up and she swore she saw a smile crossed the brunette's lips. Her own legs moved her closer and they almost crashed together as Jane made it through the gates. Behind them they were slammed shut, and slowly Jane sank to her knees in exhaustion. Maura refused to let go, and ended up kneeling on the ground with the detective's arms tightly around her waist.

Burying her face in Maura's neck, Jane finally allowed herself to relax and squeeze the doctor's waist. "I could hear you. Not everything, but most of it."

Feeling Maura's breath hitch, she smiled. "I meant every bit of it."

Sniffling, the doctor pulled back enough to look into dark brown eyes. "You're never going anywhere without me again!"

Jane laughed. "Ok, ok, I can deal with that." She paused for a moment letting her head fall to Maura's shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

The others ran up, all trying to talk at once, grabbing at them both to pull them to their feet. "How in hell did you manage to stay alive out there?"

Korsak was standing back with a look of awe, until Frankie slapped his shoulder, "This is Janie, Korsak! You can't keep her down!"

Her little brother came forward, settling for a one armed hug. She wasn't letting go of Maura. "Ma is losing her mind." That was a warning.

Frost broke through the crowd offering his hand to Jane with a bright smile. "I knew you'd make it. I don't want to break up the party but we need to get inside." He motioned behind them. "We're getting there attention again."

Jane could only nod and she felt Maura's arm tighten around her waist. "I need to get her to the infirmary for the cuts."

The detective started to protest, but at the warning look on Maura's face she decided not to put up a fight. She had to look like hell. She felt like it. Maura leaned closer as the others turned to lead them back inside the warehouse. "I have to know that you're ok. Please."

Jane just nodded and followed the others, Maura wrapped tightly to her side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! Another chapter. The reviews and follows are just what I need right now so thank you! I'm starting to wrap things up, but you never know where it might go. :)**

Her mother had nearly ripped her off the ground when they'd finallly made their way into the warehouse. Tears, kisses, and incoherent sobbing in that high pitched squeak Angela's voice seemed to take right before she was deemed unable to speak were about all Jane could hear for a good five minutes. Maura and Frankie had finally been able to pry Angela off with the excuse that Jane needed to go to the infirmary and get checked out.

Now she was sitting quietly on the exam table while Maura wiped at her face and arms with a cloth. The doctor was paying close attention to each cut, examining it closely. "I didn't get bitten."

Maura looked up with startled relief.

"I didn't get bitten. I wouldn't have come back if I did." Hazel eyes pinned her own.

"Jane..." She took the cloth out of Maura's hand, then grabbed them both squeezing lightly.

"I wouldn't put the warehouse in danger. I wouldn't put _you _in danger by doing something like that. No matter how bad I wanted to see you again."

Jane's hands on her hips tugged her closer, and she stood between the detective's knees to wrap her arms around the woman. The brunette buried her face in her neck, taking a deep breath. "I would have come to find you if you hadn't come back." Maura pressed her lips against Jane's temple then pulled back so she could see her face. "No matter what the outcome."

Tears sprang into Jane's eyes, but she was caught by Maura's stare. "And it's badly Jane. You keep forgetting Mr. Adverb."

A surprised laugh left her lips and she leaned her head back against Maura's shoulder, letting herself feel that comfort. The door opening several minutes later broke their peace when Dr. Anthony walked in. The gray haired man was one of the three doctors at the warehouse. Smiling brightly at them he sat a handful of bandages on the edge of the exam table.

"I heard you went out for a run this evening, Jane?"

"Just needed a little fresh air."

He laughed, nodding at Maura as he stepped closer, gently tilting Jane's head to get a look at the cut on the side of her head. The blonde moved back just enough to give him access, but kept a tight hold on the brunette's hand.

"This should only take a couple stitches to close up. It looks a lot worse than it actually is." He stepped back to snap on some gloves and grab a suture kit.

Unless you had bones sticking out or massive trauma, they didn't have antibiotics and painkillers to spare. Preparing herself for the prick and pull of needle and thread she gripped Maura's hand tighter.

"I take it you weren't touched detective?"

Jane shut her eyes as the first stitch was put in place. "No, not even close."

The second stitch was being tied off and he stepped back. The man had talent. "Very good. I'm prescribing a shower, sleep, food, and water. Do you agree Dr. Isles?"

Maura stepped closer to Jane smiling slightly when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. "Completely Dr. Anthony."

"There are bandages here for the rest of it, but I'm sure you can handle that." He paused with his hand on the door. "I'm glad you made it back, Jane." His eyes darted to Maura, and he left.

R&I

Now holding Maura's hand and leading her through the warehouse, Jane sought out Korsak. They found him sitting at a long table with Frankie, Frost and her mother. Setting the ruck she'd stolen from the truck in front of them, she stared Korsak in the eyes. "We have a problem."

Pulling back the flap, she revealed the explosives and ammunition inside. The older man reached out with wide eyes. "Where did you find that?"

"Just across the interstate. Two men were watching the warehouse, and they weren't friendly. I came across another survivor tonight that said they were attacked by a mobile group. They had humvees and trucks."

"How do you know this survivor wasn't part of it?"

Jane shook her head. "He was starving, and scared. Once I took his gun from him he wasn't a threat. He was just a kid. I told him I would send someone there in daylight."

Her mother made a stangled noise, and she dropped her free hand to her shoulder. "So these guys were scouts?" At Jane's nod, Korsak ran a hand over his face. "Are they still alive?"

"I don't know. I heard a scream after the swarm got there..."

"We'll send a team out tomorrow. You go get some rest." Korsak reached out to take the ruck, dropping the clips and gun on the table in front of Jane.

R&I

Jane was clean, she was warm, and she was exhausted. She watched Maura move through the office she called home, setting a glass of water on the table beside the bed. Reaching out she snagged the ME's hand and tugged. "Down Maura."

Maura let herself be pulled, falling beside Jane on the mattress. Long arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Their foreheads came to rest together, and she laid a hand along the brunette's cheek. "You were out there alone."

She hadn't meant to say anything, but the words controlled her. "No, I could hear you. I wasn't alone."

"I couldn't hear you. I was terrified." Soft lips covered hers, and if possible she relaxed further into Jane.

"I'm right here. It's over." The detective's arms squeezed tighter. "Just stay here with me."

Maura kissed Jane again before the dark head fell against her chest. "I'm not going anywhere. Rest."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok another chapter! Thanks so much for the follows, reviews, and PM's! Hope you enjoy.**

A hand was rubbing slowly up and down her back when she woke up. Jane lifted her head and saw Maura watching her. "Morning."

The doctor smiled, "Mid-afternoon. How are you feeling?"

Jane shifted, wincing, "Very sore."

She let her head fall back against Maura's chest and squeezed lightly. Feeling fingers begin to sort through the tangles in her hair, her eyes slipped closed again. "Your mother came by an hour ago. Korsak is sending out a group to check on those two scouts you saw last night, and they're going to try to find that survivor. Also, she wants you to come down to the cafeteria when you wake up."

Nodding her head, she sat up reluctantly. "She'll probably try to suffocate me again."

Sitting up beside her, Maura laid a hand on her thigh. "She was worried Jane. Frankie almost had to tie her down when we lost contact."

She could hear the upset in Maura's voice and pulled the woman onto her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her. Jane left several kisses on her cheek, and finally felt her relax. "I made it back. I know it's going to take a while for everyone to come to terms with what happened."

Maura leaned back and raised an eyebrow. "And I'll try to be patient. At least for a while."

Shooting a charming smile the doctor's way, she readily accepted the kiss laid against her lips. It quickly became more heated, and Maura's hands roamed down Jane's back, sending little sparks down her spine. Leaning back to leave a trail of kisses down the doctor's neck she smiled at the hitched breath. "Jane your mother is expecting us."

Pulling back with a small growl, she scrunched up her nose. "You're bringing up my mother now?"

Fingers traced her cheekbone before the hand cupped her jaw. "When we take that step, I'm not going to rush it."

Swallowing against her suddenly dry throat she nodded, "Ok." Maura hadn't said if, she'd said when and she knew it wouldn't be a long wait. Even before the world had gone down the drain they'd been flirting with that line, that cliff of something more. The apocalypse may have slowed it down, but it couldn't stop it.

R&I

Her mother was behind the counter in the cafeteria when they walked in. The cafeteria was jammed at the back of the large building, and obviously wasn't well used before they'd moved in. Once Angela Rizzoli took over it was changed forever. Jane noticed several looks shot her way, an odd mixture of relief, disbelief and awe. It made her uncomfortable and she gripped Maura's hand a little tighter, earning her a puzzled look from the doctor.

Returning the scattered greetings she received as she made her way across the room, she could see when her mother noticed her. It gave her time to brace herself and let go of Maura's hand before she was bowled over. She endured the smothering bear hug, before finally pulling away. "You still look tired, Janie. Did you get enough rest?"

"Ma, I spent most of the night running. I think I'm going to be tired for a while."

Her mother shot her a look, "Don't remind me."

Feeling a sharp poke in her side, she took a deep breath. "Sorry. You got anything to eat?"

A peace offering. She'd promised Maura she'd be patient, she could at least try. With something to do her mother motioned them behind the counter. Food and clean water was always an issue for them. Eventually the canned goods were going to run out and while they had a very large stock of pastas and rice that didn't go bad, they needed water to cook. Spam was in abundance, but Jane had determined long ago that she just couldn't handle eating that everyday.

Over the winter they'd slowly brought in supplies to start a garden on the roof of the structure, and as soon as it got warm enough they'd begun planting their own vegetables. Fish from the harbor, vegetables that they'd grown, they had the beginnings of being a self sustaining community. Water was a little harder to come by. There were several large tanks filled with it when they'd first arrived but since then they'd puzzled out how to desalinate sea water, or relied on rain and snow.

Her mother presented her with a bowl of stew, then ushered her over to sit at one of the long tables in front of the counter. "I'm just glad you're safe Jane. I thought you were going to give me a heartattack before, but now..." Angela smoothed out the towel she was wringing in her hands.

"I know that we're all in danger every day, and that sometimes it's going to be more dangerous than normal, but please be careful." Reaching out to cover her mother's hands Jane smiled at her.

"I will, Ma. I'm not looking for trouble, I promise." Her mother seemed to relax a bit at that and she grabbed up the spoon and started eating. Beside her Maura's hand ghosted aross her thigh before resting on her knee with a reassuring squeeze.

"That's all I can ask I guess." Motioning at the two of them, she smirked. "At least you're finally settling down."

Jane almost choked on the mouthful she'd taken and looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Oh relax Jane, I'm not a prude." Her mother pushed herself up from the table. "It's obvious to anyone with eyes."

Her mother wandered back behind the counter, leaving her staring at the bowl in front of her and Maura's jaw dropped in shock.

R&I

The large bay doors had been pulled open when they left the cafeteria, and the truck she'd encountered last night drove through with Korsak behing the wheel. He jumped out to wave them over.

"Took forever to change out that tire Jane. You did a number on it." Another vehicle pulled in behind them and parked. Frost climbed out giving Korsak a look.

"It would have went faster if I wasn't have to do it all by myself."

"Seniority rules."

"Senility rules is more like it."

Korsak frowned and was about to answer when Jane cut them off. "What about the scouts?"

Frost's head dropped, and he looked a little green. Even after witnessing the systematic devouring of the human race he was squeamish. "They didn't make it. I counted three legs, and an arm."

"As horrible as that sounds, it's good news." They all turned to Maura in surprise. She raised her hands. "It means that they didn't have time to tell the rest of their group about us."

"She's got a point. They don't know we're here but I think they're moving closer to this part of the city and we've got to be careful about that." Korsak moved to the back of the truck pulling out two more rucks. "These are loaded with ammo, explosives, and God knows what else. If this is an indication of what the rest of the group carries it'll be trouble."

Jane nodded, realizing what she may have at least prevented for the time being. "What about Frankie? Has he found Jacob's group?"

Frost held up the radio that had been clipped to his belt. "Just heard from him. They're about ten minutes out. He thought you might like to be here. You were right Jane, from the update he gave me, they were struggling."

"What about the other outpost? Have we heard from them?" Jane hadn't changed much since the apocalypse, she still wanted all the information possible.

"Before we left this morning I got on the radio and raised them. They have no idea what happened out there or at least they claim not to. They haven't seen any sign of who might have done it. Their runner didn't come back."

"He was killed when the cars exploded. I saw that." Maura's hand slipped into hers to offer some comfort. "After I was able to pick myself up they started shooting. They didn't chase me long though. I don't know what the plan was there, but we have to assume it's not good."

Maura spoke up beside her. "I hate to assume anything but at this point, Jane's right. Whatever it is they hoped to achieve they didn't. Which means they may try again. What we don't have is evidence that this mobile gang is the same group or if it's someone else entirely."

That was a chilling thought for them all. It meant there could be two more enemies in a world where everything was looking to kill you if it got the chance. One of the men on watch called out that Frankie's group was back, sending people scrambling to clear and open the outer gates. After last night's adventure they had a few more zombies at the fence than normal.

Two more trucks rolled through the gates, and they walked out to greet them. Jane got a good look at his group as they climbed down out of the trucks, looking around warily. Like he said they had ten people. What he didn't say was that there were four children, and an elderly couple, leaving them with four people to protect and supply them. They had been in trouble. Jacob made his way over giving her a tenative smile. "You weren't lying."

"I try not to."

He looked at the ground, kicking at a loose rock. "Thank you. We'll pull our weight, whatever you need us to do. We brought everything we had left with us. It's not much..." Jane held her hands up to stop him.

She could clearly see that they didn't have much left when there were only two boxes being unloaded from the truck. "We're only asking one thing. You let our doctors check you out. It's the price of admission."

He looked at her with clear eyes, and nodded. "Ok. I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to seeing a doctor, but for some reason I am."

Jane reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "After that you can get cleaned up and something to eat."

His eyes lit up at the prospect, and Maura stepped forward. "Come on, I'll take you." Turning to Jane she smiled. "See you later? I'm going to help Dr. Anthony and Dr. Hilliard."

"Count on it." Maura's fingers brushed across her arm as she led the young man and his group away. She watched them go then turned to see Frankie headed toward her. If there was another group out there they weren't friendly. They weren't going to compromise, and they had to be ready.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I looked out my window a minute ago and saw snow. Snow in October here is rare and probably a bad sign for winter. I'm not liking it. But here's another chapter for you! Thanks for the new follows and reviews and if there's anything you think I'm missing within reason in this please let me know. Enjoy!**

Helping Frankie take the new supplies to the store room and sort them took only a few minutes. They both look at the meager amount and sighed. "They wouldn't have lasted another week."

"No, if he hadn't tried to kill you last night, we'd have never know they were there." Jane shot her brother a look.

"How could I forget?" Frankie rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you got back Jane. I mean it, though I didn't doubt for a second you would."

Jane shrugged off the moment and made her way back out into the main floor of the warehouse. "I'm going to find Maura. See if she needs any help."

Frankie waved over his shoulder heading for the large bay doors. "Sure you are!"

Laughing, she turned making her way to the infirmary.

R&I

Maura had been in the middle of helping with the exams when she entered the infirmary, and she stood back watching the woman. The child in front of her looked nervous but the doctor quickly put him at ease, smiling gently and asking a few questions. Jane had to give Maura credit, when the dead started walking her bedside manner had gotten a lot better.

Seeing her work carefully checking for injury and signs of infection caused Jane's heart to swell with pride and love. Maura scribbled some notes down on a clipboard in her hand then helped the boy down, watching him run off toward the rest of the waiting group.

Seeming to feel Jane's eyes on her she looked up and smiled brightly. She was at Jane's side quickly running her hand lightly down the woman's arm before giving a quick tug at her fingers. The touch was gone as fast as it had come, leaving Jane with a distinct tingle in her spine. "What's the diagnosis?"

"Dr. Hilliard is in with Mrs. Norris, but aside from malnutrition and some high blood pressure they're fine."

Jane released a short sigh of relief. "Good. We'll take them to Ma and get them fed, and then find a place for them to sleep."

Maura's face lit up. "You're mother has already been at work on that. They have food waiting on them, and she's managed to get some people working on temporary quarters."

"My mother the welcoming committee." Actually, she'd have to find a way to thank her mother later. The woman had taken on so much more since they started living here. It had made the transition from dank warehouse to home much easier.

Who she could only assume was Mrs. Norris came out of one of the other exam rooms, joining her group, which was sitting in plastic chairs against the wall. Maura turned to her. "Will you take them to the cafeteria? I've got to compare notes then I'll be right over."

Jane nodded and made her way to Jacob.

R&I

It had surprised Jane when the emergency lights had started blinking on in the warehouse and she briefly wondered where the day had gone. They'd stayed with Jacob through their meal before showing them to the showers and their temporary quarters. Apparently for them it was all a step up from where they had been staying.

Now tugging gently on Maura's hand as she led her up the stairwell, she felt the day deep in her muscles. She shut the door quietly behind them and watched as the doctor lit a lantern in the corner turning it to the lowest setting. They stared at each other for a few moments before meeting in the center of the room. Lips met and hands immediately found new and interesting places to explore.

Maura's hands slid under her shirt, fingers brushing at her sides before moving up her back. The pad of Jane's thumb ran along the doctor's jaw line, her lips following closely after, and she heard and felt the groan. Tugging at her shirt caused her to back away and she felt the fabric whipped over her head before arms were pulling her close again.

With no fabric in her way Maura's hands were free to roam, and taking advantage of it. Jane kissed and licked her way down the doctor's neck, finding her own path blocked with the clothing Maura still wore.

With little idea of how it happened, Jane's back hit the mattress and she was looking up at a now shirtless Dr. Isles. "So bossy."

Teeth nipped at her abdomen causing her words and breath to stop. Another nip at her collarbone started her breathing again, and then Maura was leaning over her. "No more talking."

R&I

Pounding at the door brought them both out of the peaceful bliss they'd been floating in, leaving them both to scramble for clothes. Jane jerked open the door just enough to glare at whoever was causing the disturbance. Frost looked at her with wide eyes, motioning her into the hall.

Frost brow furrowed, taking in her appearance, "Is that your shirt?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jane put her hands on her hips and glared at him harder.

"I don't know it just seems kinda loose..." He made a motion over his own chest with a smile, and she looked down realizing it was Maura's.

"It was the first thing I grabbed! What's the deal, Frost?"

Frost seemed to sober, "We heard some chatter over the radio. It's the outpost on the other side of the city. It sounded like a distress call."

"Were you able to get a message through?" Frost shrugged.

"I tried to tell them that we would send a team, to start heading for us if they could."

"Was there a breach, did the dead get in, or was it..."

"The signal was just as garbled as last night, which isn't normal. I thought it was because your headset was smashed but I think something else is going on."

Jane nodded getting the point. "Give me a few minutes. I'll be down."

Frost smiled again then with mischief, "What do you mean it was the first thing you grabbed?"

She swatted wildly, chasing him away before going back into Maura's room. The doctor was lacing up her boots as she walked in. "I guess you heard?"

"Yes. You're going on that team aren't you?" She stood and walked to Jane's side.

"Yeah, I think I have to." She saw a flash of something in Maura's eyes, before they calmed with decision.

"Then so am I." Wrapping her arms around Jane's waist she left a kiss on her chin.

"No Maura..."

"I told you last night, you weren't going without me again. Besides you're going to need a doctor, and Dr. Anthony and Dr. Hiliard are better in the infirmary than they are in field. You know that."

She could feel the tension under her hands relax a bit and she stepped back grabbing up her medical bag. "Frost is right that shirt is a little loose in the chest area."

"Not you too!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Very, very short! Halloween is one of my busiest nights, and with the storms coming in I'm going to be super busy the next two nights. I needed to put something up tonight though. I plan to finish this out this weekend, so if anyone is still reading it, no worries! Enjoy!**

Maura bounced against her as the truck wove a path along the highway. Jane wrapped an arm tighter around her waist and pulled her closer. Three trucks, four people per truck were all they could spare to send out to the other outpost, but they were armed to the teeth. They now had proof that not only were zombies their enemy, but the roving band of raiders were out there waiting. Every person carried a sidearm, rifle, and knife, along with whatever hand weapon they were best at using.

They were coming up on the spot where Jane had been ambushed and the trucks slowed. Reluctantly, she let go of Maura and the woman sat forward so they could stand. Stopping next to the now twisted cars, the doctor's hand slipped into hers squeezing tightly. Frankie and a few others made their way up next to their truck, taking in the scene. "Jesus, Jane. How the hell..."

"Not now, Frankie." She pointed to the intersection. "I think they started shooting from there. At least two were on foot." Motioning toward the alley she'd run down, she continued, "I got chased through there. They slacked off after I made it to the next street."

Her brother nodded motioning to the men with him. "We'll go check it out. Keep a look out we can't stay long."

Maura let her hand go long enough to turn to watch behind them, linking her arm back through Jane's. "It was close Jane."

Leaning down she left a kiss on the doctor's cheek. "I know. It's always close now a days."

"Unfortunately."

"Their outpost has to be close. I think he either walked or ran here. I didn't hear a car."

Maura nodded, then cocked her head. "We've got company." She jerked her chin behind them.

Three were stumbling through the car wreckage. Turned to call out a warning she saw Frankie and his crew already running for their trucks. They both settled back in the truck bed, and Jane spoke to the driver through the back window. "Keep going northwest. Keep an eye out for anything. Smoke, beacons, survivors."

Nodding the man threw the truck in gear and eased forward.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's up! Sorry it took a little longer than I thought it would. The new reviews and follows are awesome, so thank you all! **

Thick black smoke curled into the sky as they made their way into the suburbs two hours later. The trucks slowed and they all stood in the back of the trucks watching. "Anybody know what's over there?" Jane called out.

A dark head popped out of the window on the truck beside her and she could see a man they all called "The Reverand" smiling at her. He was a cab driver before the apocalypse and seemed to know every nook and cranny of city. "Gated community. Called The Colony or something like that. Nice place by all accounts."

Jane nodded. "Spread out, at least two blocks between us. Keep radio contact. We need to find out what the hell is happening and not get killed doing it."

Handing a rifle to Maura and taking her own she motioned for the others to start moving forward. "Let's go Jerry, slow and steady."

Maura held on to the roll bar as the truck eased forward, scanning the street in front of them. "If the smoke is any indication there will be casualties, breached defenses, it's a triage situation."

"Do you have enough supplies?" The doctor shrugged, then tapped at a plastic bin with her foot.

"Medication is limited. What I have is mostly first aid, and emergency kits." Jane reached over and rubbed the woman's back.

"We can't fix everything. We might not be able to fix anything, so just remember one thing. You're one of the most compassionate people I know, and I love you."

A small smile finally cracked the mask Maura had worn since they'd left the warehouse that morning. "I love you too, Jane."

"Let's get this done."

R&I

The streets were cleared for the most part as they broke through the buildings and the destruction became clearer. The gates of The Colony had been torn open and someone had driven two minivans in to block it. The streets in front of the were littered with the bodies of zombies and survivors alike. There were several of the undead pawing around the cars at the gate and more were staggering their way toward it. The radio on Maura's belt crackled. "I count twenty zombies heading toward the gates from the west."

"Only six from the east."

The doctor unclipped the radio. "The gates are blocked, but they're piling up." She glanced at Jane who nodded. "Start heading this way."

Jerry kept the truck idling on the side street. They saw several buildings on fire behind the low stone walls. The other two trucks stopped at the ends of their streets, waiting for some signal. Taking a deep breath Jane scanned the chaos in front of her.

"We need a distraction. There's no way we can get in there with so many of them."

Jane held her hand out for the radio. "Reverand. You claim to know every street in the city."

His voice came back to her. "Absolutely. I can't get lost."

Sharing a smile with Maura, she looked at the swarm again. "I need you to take a few of these guys on a tour of the city."

"I can show them all the sights."

"Don't get yourself surrounded, be smart. If you can't make it back here head to the warehouse."

"You got it boss."

"Don't call me boss. Keep your eyes open Rev. No heroics."

She was looking at him now and he waved a hand out the window. The big truck swung around, idling for a moment before an '80's hair band started echoing across the streets. Maura furrowed her brow. "Is that Warrant?"

"Firehouse. Woof." Jane was shaking her head as the truck started creeping it's way forward, a growing tail of zombies in it's wake.

Looking at the fences and walls again she saw several heads starting to peek over the top. Waving her arms to get their attention she motioned for them to keep quiet. "Frankie, come on up here, slowly. We need to clear out the stragglers."

She'd left her nightstick behind this time, opting for a machete. She watched warily as Maura tugged a sturdy crowbar from her bag. "You don't have to go out there. Stay here until we clear it out."

"No, there may only be a few left but I've got your back Jane. I've done this before."

Jane sighed, then leaned forward and left a soft kiss on the doctor's lips. "Stay close. Be careful."

The hopped over the sides joining Frankie and his partner on the street and moved forward as one. The passengers in the trucks were watching over them with rifles, and they could now see several people on the fences keeping watch as well. The zombies who'd stayed behind only now seemed to be noticing them and turning their way. Jane killed the one heading for her, burying the machete in the top of its head before yanking it out, and glancing at Maura. The doctor jabbed forward with the crowbar, impaling what used to be a man through the eye socket.

Maura moved toward two that were still making a meal of some unlucky survivor, leaving the others to deal with the last few at the fences. They were easy to take care of and probably never knew she was there. The survivor was just opening his eyes again as she straightened up. The first time she saw this happen, she hadn't wanted to believe it and it almost got her bitten. This time she brought the crowbar down, destroying it's brain before it had time to react.

Nothing else was moving around her and she turned to see Jane and the others stepping back from the fence watching the people now crowded on the tops of the walls. A tall woman looked down at them. "Who are you?"

"We're from the warehouse outpost. We heard your distress call last night." Jane took up the role of spokesperson.

"What happened to our runner?"

They all shifted uncomfortably. "He was killed. Someone booby trapped the meetup. What happened here?"

The woman paused. "A mobie group came in just after dark. They had explosives, and were heavily armed. We lost a lot of good people. But we have plenty left."

It was a warning. "We found some survivors on the other side of the city. They'd met up with them too. Humvees, a few trucks."

She reluctantly nodded. "We're not hear to cause you harm. We've brought some supplies, and all the information we were offering last time."

The information was really nothing more than basic survival and medicinal skills, and once the Colony had confirmed they could use the thumb drive it was saved on, they'd struck a deal. They could grow plenty of food here. They were backed up against a golf course that had it's own fences and had been kept clear for most part throughout the fall of the city. In exchange for water, which the warehouse was now in bountiful supply, the Colony would grow food. Both sides knew without the other it was only a matter of time before they both fell.

It only took a moment for the decision to be made. She called down to someone near the gates. "Move the vans."

Motioning to their own vehicles, Jane nodded at the woman. Their trucks followed them in before the vans were quickly moved back into place.

R&I

The smoke was rising from the remains two houses near the gates. A few cars were turned over inside and from what Maura could see there was similar destruction down the street. The woman from the wall moved toward them quickly. She held out her hand to Jane, "I'm Gina Nichols. For a minute there we thought they'd come back for more."

Motioning to the scaffolding that had been built next to the wall she indicated several people with rifles keeping their eyes on the streets. "Jane Rizzoli, how much damage did they manage?"

"They took out the gates with explosives. Our lookouts didn't see them until it was too late. It only took them seconds to start the fires. They had armored vehicles so any rounds we fired just bounced off. Bastards had a trail of zombies behind them. Fighting off both of them was impossible."

"How many injured?" Maura came forward, shifting the bag around her shoulders.

"Ten. The one you finished out there, he was one of three that were bitten. The others are at the field house but they hit it pretty hard. We kept most of our supplies there."

The doctor held out her hand. "Dr. Maura Isles. I'd like to take a look, see if I can help. I've brought a few supplies."

"We would appreciate it. Dr. Sanchez is excellent but he's also a veternarian. He's been a little overwhelmed."

Maura nodded, "I was a Medical Examiner, I know exactly what he's going through." She turned to Jane. "I'll take Jerry with me."

"I'll be that way soon. We're going to see what we can do about the gates."

R&I

Jane stood next to Frankie staring at the two minivans now jammed in where the gates used to be. "That's probably about the best that can be done until we hunt down a welder, Jane."

"There's some guys at the warehouse who could do it, but you're right, for now it's the best thing they've got."

Gina came up beside them. "Most of us were white collar before all this. Those of us here are what's left of the residents of The Colony. A few others from surrounding neighborhoods managed to make it here but we're really just a bunch of hobbyists. A garden here or there, where the neighborhood association allowed."

Jane smiled. "We were a bunch of cops when all this started. We managed to learn a lot from the people we saved, and a lot for ourselves."

"Oh we're managing quiet well. Don't count us out." The woman reached out and squeezed Jane's arm, letting the touch linger. The detective shifted a bit out of her grip.

Frankie bit at his lip to stop the smirk from taking over. "We brought some food and tools with us to help you get back on your feet. Once we figure out what else needs to be fixed we should be all set."

Gina let her hand drop from Jane's arm but stayed close. "I'm here to take you down to the fieldhouse if you're ready."

The detective motioned for the other woman to lead the way before turning to see Frankie's wicked grin. "Don't you start!" She whispered harshly.

"Maura's gonna be pissed."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12! Jealous Maura is fun, but so is threatening Jane! Enjoy. Thank you so much for the follows and reviews they keep me willing to keep writing. This one will be wrapped up soon, another couple of chapters left, but I'm not going to say that I'll never come back to this universe again. Let me know what you think.**

Maura tied off the last stitch on the woman's leg and smiled at her gently. "Keep this dry and propped up for at least the next 24 hours."

She nodded at the doctor in thanks, and Maura made her way to the next patient. She'd been pressed into work almost as soon as she'd walked through the door and introduced herself. A gunshot wound was something Dr. Sanchez had never seen before, and she had quickly taken over. She was able to slow the bleeding and ascertain that it was a through and through. A dose of painkiller and antibiotic would save the man's life. He was the only one they had on an IV. Glancing around the meeting room of the fieldhouse, which was doubling as a triage center, she felt the task ahead of her. Already there were two dead, their bodies waiting outside the back door for disposal. Long ago that would have been to her morgue, where she would have picked apart cause of death with a fine toothed comb.

Now she needed no autopsy or xrays to solve that mystery. Cause of death: Bites. Tossing her now soiled rubber gloves in a small trash can she quickly put on another pair and headed to where several people with burns were being looked over by Dr. Sanchez. One of them wasn't going to make it. He'd been in one of the houses that were set fire, the only direct victim of the flames. Others had been burned trying to control the fire and pull him out. She'd given him a small dose of the precious painkillers that she'd brought with them, enough to keep him comfortable, but not completely kill the pain.

Of the ten injured, three were dead, and another would be joining them shortly. Even if they had access to hospitals and an unlimited supply of modern medicine he just wasn't going to live. It was digging at Maura more than she thought it would. She'd seen more death since last summer than she thought she'd see in her whole career.

She stepped up to another woman who was holding her badly burned arm out in front of her. Maura took it gently and examined it. Second degree burns, no lacerations, she kept a litany of medical terms running through her head as she prepared the gauze. "He's going to die isn't he?"

She turned back to her patient, gauze in hand. "Yes, there's nothing we can do."

"He used to play golf with my husband." The woman said nothing more, and Maura didn't see any reason to answer the statement.

Carefully wrapping the arm, the doctor stood back. "Keep it dry and clean. Rest here for a couple of hours then you can go."

The woman nodded and again Maura moved to the next, though her advice wouldn't change. Keep the bandages dry, keep the wound clean. She was beginning to feel like a broken record. There was a reason she deemed herself not a doctor for the living. Sometimes it just seemed hopeless, at least with her old profession the fight was over and the answers could come.

The door opened as she was snapping on yet another pair of gloves, idly wondering when the last of them would be gone, and she looked up. She was surprised at the relief and calm she felt when Jane walked in. The woman had always brought comfort just with her presence, but since the change in their relationship it seemed to multiply. The detective's eyes searched for and found her almost immediately.

Jane must have seen some upset on her face because she set her steps in a direct line for the doctor. The scarred hand came up and rubbed her arm lightly, "You ok?"

Maura tossed her head toward the cot in the corner. "We're going to lose him. There's nothing left for us to do."

Concern and empathy entered Jane's eyes. "I'm so sorry Maura."

"It's alright, Jane. I knew we might not be able to save everyone. The other injuries are treatable and for the most part except for the gunshot wound they'll be up and moving around in a few hours."

"Mind if I stick around for a while? I can empty bed pans or something."

Maura let a laugh escape. "There aren't any bed pans Jane. But you can go and clean up the cuts on that woman over there, and I'll help Dr. Sanchez with the burns."

Pressing a kiss to Maura's forehead, Jane grabbed yet another pair of gloves and made her way to her "patient". The doctor came to stand on the opposite side of the cot Dr. Sanchez was bent over.

"Aside from the cuts this is the last of the wounded." The doctor looked up at her and grinned slightly.

He watched with not a little bit of envy as her sure hands worked on the burns on their patient's legs, quickly cleaning and bandaging them. "I don't know how I would have gotten all this done without you Dr. Isles. God must have been listening when I asked for help."

"I don't know if God had anything to do with it. I just knew you'd need help if you were attacked." She motioned toward the shoulder the man was working on. "Looks like a broken collar bone."

"Yes, I'm not sure whether to wrap it. Walter here tends to be a little more active than he's supposed to."

"Come on Doc, it doesn't even hurt that bad. The burns hurt worse."

"I believe a sling will be enough. You really shouldn't bind it." Maura smiled at the older man.

"I'll listen to the pretty lady! Sling me up!" Sanchez laughed and both doctors turned to look as the door opened again. Gina came in with Frankie and another man, and headed straight for Jane.

Both men must have seen the way her eyes narrowed dangerously when Gina's hand came to rest on Jane's arm again and lingered there. "Uh oh." Walter watched her wide eyed. "Gina's over stepped her bounds I believe."

R&I

Jane yet again moved away from Gina's hand, focusing her attention back on the cut she was cleaning. "How's your supply situation?"

She'd hoped that by staying out of the woman's reach and keeping conversation strictly on business the woman would catch a clue. It obviously wasn't working, and now she was sure she could feel Maura's eye burning into the back of her head.

Gina had other plans. "We had enough for four months, they managed to get half. If we ration, the crop we started will fill the gap." She moved almost within Jane's personal space. "I didn't know you were a medic too."

"I'm not. Maura taught me what little I do know." She finished with the cut, and moved on the her patient's cheek, where another cut marred the skin. The woman glanced at Jane nervously, obviously feeling the tension from the detective.

"You have very gentle hands."

If Jane wasn't focused on her task her eyes would have rolled almost into the back of her head at the statement. As it was she was saved from answering when Maura appeared at her shoulder, and Gina took a few steps back in surprise. "Maura! I think this needs stitches."

She could clearly hear her brother trying to disguise his laughter as coughing. Frankie and a man she'd learned was Marcus Lattimer were both standing back watching with amusement.

"You're right. Jane, could you get me the suture kit?"

The patient looked at Maura with a raised eyebrow and smirk. Apparently Gina's antics were well known. Jane scooted away quickly, grabbing what she knew Maura would need, and managing to take in that they now had an audience. Every damn person in the room who wasn't unconscious was watching.

She handed off the supplies, making sure she kept Maura between her and the handsy Gina. Maura prepared the needle quickly. "I'm sorry, I don't have anything to numb the area, this might hurt a bit."

Taking a deep breath, the woman nodded. The doctor worked quickly, leaving small neat stitches in her wake. "You certainly have a steady hand for a Medical Examiner."

Maura stiffened and Jane's mouth dropped open. "Every Medical Examiner has to have a medical license Ms. Nichols. Steady hands serve me well in _all_ aspects of my life."

Gina looked at Maura for a moment before turning to walk away. "Indeed."

R&I

Maura gently taped a bandage over the stitches, when her patient spoke up. "Don't mind Gina. She'll get the hint eventually."

"I may have acted a bit...aggressive."

The woman smiled. "Have you two been together long?"

Maura looked over to where Jane was in deep conversation with Frankie and Marcus. "Yes and no. Before, we were flirting with the idea. After the attack at the meet up we took that last step."

"I saw her when she first came in. Trust me Doctor, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know. I trust her with everything. I just don't like people sniffing around. I don't think I ever have." Maura smiled at her confession, then patted the woman on the shoulder. "I'm going to tell you what I'm telling everyone else. Keep the stitches dry and clean. You can have them removed in about a week."

"Thank you Doctor. I'm Karen by the way. I'll see what I can do to talk some sense into Gina."

R&I

Volunteers came in to give the two doctors a break, and Jane had led her out of the fieldhouse. Linking their hands together the taller woman tugged her between two of the houses further down the street. Maura let out a grunt as she was pushed against a wall and Jane's lips met hers. Her surprise was quickly replaced with pleasure and she let herself enjoy the attention.

The brunette pulled back, resting her forehead against Maura's. "I'm sorry about Gina. I thought she'd get the hint that I wasn't interested."

"She is a little forward. Don't be sorry, you're beautiful Jane I know people are going to notice. I just need to handle it better."

A smile crossed the woman's lips. "You're not so shabby yourself there Dr. Isles. I thought Dr. Sanchez was going to stare a hole through you."

"He was just relieved to have some help." Her hands snaked around Jane's waist, pulling herself a little closer.

"No, no, no. I don't think so." Another soft kiss ghosted across her lips, and she sighed.

"I don't want you to think I'm planting a flag in your chest and claiming you as mine."

"And the apocalypse has brought out your wit!" Jane laughed then caught Maura's gaze. "I am yours. No one else's. Ever. If you want I'll just tattoo your name on my arm or something. What do you think? Something with barb wire and roses?"

Maura scrunched up her nose. "Getting a tattoo in this environment is extemely unsanitary."

"So you're saying you'd go for it if I had access to a professional?"

"Barb wire and roses, Jane? Really? You must know me better than that." There were several minutes of silence when their lips met again with a slow burning heat.

When they finally pulled apart both were smiling. "I was actually thinking the medical insignia. The snake and the staff."

"Maura!"

"No tattoos, Jane. I know you love me, and I love you."

"I do. So if I have to kiss you senseless in front of this entire outpost for them to get the point, well you better watch out."

"I'll hold you too that."

R&I

The sun was starting to go down when The Colony's radio man came running to find them. "There's someone calling himself The Reverend saying that he's lost his sheep?"

Jane smiled widely. "He's one of ours. Where can I talk to him?"

The man motioned for to follow him and she kept up at a jog. She tried not to notice that Gina followed. Maura had gone back to check on the patients left at the fieldhouse. The burn victim was nearing his last, and she hoped the Reverend wasn't in a mood for a sermon. She needed to be there when that happened.

She sat in the chair in front of mic. "Rev! I hope you've taken care of yourself."

"Ms. Jane, if they were paying customers I could retire. Don't have a clue where I'd go though."

Jane shook her head. "Where are you?"

"Closer to home than to you I'm afraid. We had to take a rather scenic route, but that little herd is on it's way to Maine by now I'd think."

"Get back to the warehouse. Tell them we're fine and will be staying the night here. We're going to head back in the morning. Have Korsak get the first trade together, and please tell Ma not to freak out."

"Your Ma will hear directly from me Ms. Jane. Keep yourself safe tonight."

"The same to you Reverend."

They signed off and Jane stood to make her way to the fieldhouse when she noticed Gina standing in front of her. "I was hoping you'd keep me company tonight."

She took a step back from the woman. "I'm flattered Gina, but no. I have my own plans for the evening."

"You and the M.E.? Surely I have more to offer. She's beautiful, but she seems to lack in the social area."

Jane took a step closer, glaring at the woman. "Maura has more than you can ever offer me, and trust me when I say this, if you insult her again I'm going to punch you in the throat. Any agreements between our two camps be damned."

Gina backed away, her face turning red. "Well, Karen told me I was barking up the wrong tree, and I guess she was right. Have a good night Jane. I'll see you in the morning."

Jane stalked around the woman never taking her eyes off her, before slamming her way out of the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three updates in three days! Don't expect this all the time. :) Thank you so much for the reviews and follows. So Gina is a good person at heart, but she's got issues. I think Maura finally puts her in her place. Enjoy!**

Maura pulled the stethoscope from her ears and sat back looking up at Dr. Sanchez. "It won't be long now."

She moved out of the way as a few people came forward to stand around the cot, and sought out Jane. She didn't want to watch this man take his last breaths. The detective was leaning against a wall watching closely and when Maura headed her way she straightened up. Jane waited quietly for the doctor to walk by, then followed as she went out a side door. She knew Maura needed a moment to pull herself together before she would accept any comfort and Jane was willing to wait. The blonde would come to her when she needed her.

Maura looked up at the darkening sky taking deep breaths to bring her emotions back under control. Even though she'd been living in this new harsh world for months, she was never going to get used to seeing death from the other side. She taken down countless zombies, seeing them as nothing more than a perversion of life's natural order. Those things were already dead. But she hadn't had to take a human life. She'd seen plenty of it taken, transformed into something of nightmares, but never by her hand. That very well may have to change in the future.

The doctor wasn't some much upset that a man lay just inside dying on a cot. That happened every day, apocalypse or not. She was upset at what humanity may very well have to become to survive, what some people have already started to become. What eventually she might find herself having to be.

She turned to see Jane standing a few feet away waiting patiently and her heart seemed to swell. Jane wouldn't let her fall, just like she wouldn't let Jane. Of that much she was certain. Wrapping her arms around the woman's waist she buried her head into Jane's shoulder.

"I got you Maura." Jane pressed her lips against Maura's forehead, tightening her grip.

"Just don't let go Jane."

R&I

The Colony had been using the fieldhouse's bar area as a cafeteria, and the tables were filling up when they finally made their way back inside. Gas lamps and a few emergency lights cast a glow over the area, and Jane saw Frankie seated at a long table along the wall. They made their way over after grabbing two plates from the bar, taking the last seats.

"We've got them squared away I think Jane." Frankie spoke up from one end of the table. "We're going to leave the food we brought with us, that should help them out until the crops start coming in."

"I told Reverend to let Korsak know that the trade was on. Water should be headed this way by tomorrow afternoon, along with some dried fish."

"And it is appreciated." Gina appeared at the table. "As soon as the harvest starts coming in we can pay you back."

"You need to shore up your security issues as well."

"I'm sure you have suggestions, Jane. _Anything_, you can do to help would be appreciated.

Everyone at the table caught on to way she'd said that, and Maura briefly entertained thoughts of jabbing her fork in the woman's eye. Jane had filled her in on the incident with the radio, and the brunette's threat to the Colony leader. Obviously she couldn't resist one last dig. She decided to throw in her own thoughts on the issue.

"You need to keep a constant watch first of all. Day and night. Some obstacles outside the walls to a direct assault would also slow down any would be attackers."

The doctor had barely looked up from her plate of what she thought was beef ravioli, and continued talking. "I'd also keep someone here to guard any supplies you might have and set up an alarm system so everyone is alerted to any problems that might arise."

Gina's face reddened. "A doctor and a fighter. You are surprising Dr. Isles. I tend toward philosphy myself. I never was very aggressive."

"Having to fight your way out of a morgue with a bone saw will change your perspective. The simple fact is this Ms. Nichols, the more security you have, the more steps you take to keep this place safe, the longer you're going to last." Maura finally looked up, locking her eyes on the woman. "The undead isn't your only problem any more, and the more you can do to make those problems manageable the better."

Silence followed Maura's mini speech, and Jane came to a realization that Gina Nichols just didn't like Maura. It wasn't about trying to get her into bed anymore, not after Jane had declared that it was never going to happen. Gina was feeling Maura out, trying to see why Jane was so loyal. She felt sorry for the woman. Obviously she'd just never had anyone she could trust. Her little games were something she could fall back on for security. She was going to lose her game badly.

The rest of the Colony members within earshot were looking at their leader in mixed expressions of surprise and shock, not understanding why she was determined to taunt the people who'd come to help them.

The tall woman backed down, blushing brightly. "You don't mince words do you?"

"Not when it comes to the people I love. I don't like violence, and I don't like what it takes to survive now, but I will protect my family with everything in my power." Jane's hand gripped her thigh.

"I get your point Dr. Isles. We'll take any suggestions you have for our security." She took a deep breath and straightened. "We've cleared out the auxillary meeting room for you to stay in tonight. We don't have much room here, but it should be comfortable. Please enjoy your meal."

The people left at the table looked at Maura with a new found respect. Frankie, who'd been on the business end of one the doctor's lectures jabbed Jerry. "I told you not to get on her bad side. She doesn't take prisoners."

The man chuckled, and their little group went back to their food, but Jane leaned closer to Maura's ear. "After that I'm going to need new underwear."

Maura snapped her head in Jane's direction with raised eyebrows, her cheeks flooding with color. "I'm just saying Maura."

R&I

Jane collapsed against the tile wall with Maura against her chest, both trying to catch their breath. She spread her hands wide against the woman's back pulling her closer, feeling the sloppy kisses left against her collar bone. Supporting the shorter woman's weight as the kisses trailed up her throat and chin, finally ending on her lips she groaned in pleasure.

The kiss ended softly, and Maura's hands ran up her sides before the arms wrapped around her waist. They stayed that way, leaning against the wall as the water splashed around them. "The water's getting cold."

Maura's voice shook her out of her stupor of pleasure. She straightened a bit keeping the woman in her arms. "Best cold shower I've ever taken."

She kissed Maura's smiling lips again, and made sure they were both steady on their feet before gently letting the woman go. They both washed quickly, shutting off the now frigid water.

The Colony's fieldhouse had been designed as a community emergency shelter pre-apocalypse and it had continued to serve the community well after. The neighborhood had been built to survive at it's core. The shower rooms, kitchens, and power supply had served them well.

It had also served Jane and Maura well. She smirked as she dug through the bag of clothes they'd brought with them, pulling out a clean pair of boyshorts. She held them up for Maura with a wicked smile. The doctor snapped her towel in Jane's direction laughing. They both dressed quickly, moving back into the spare meeting room Gina told them they could use. Everyone else in their group had started to bed down, and Jane quickly took up their sleeping bags, zipping them together.

She found a corner of the room that was semi-private and held her hand out for Maura. "Let's get some sleep. I want to get out of here before something else comes up."


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter! Thank you for the new reviews and follows! This one is a little short, but I'm getting it close to the end. Hope you enjoy!**

The sounds of other people moving through the room finally woke Jane. Maura shifted against her and let out a displeased grunt at the sound of Frankie's voice trying to whisper. Finally her head came up and she rested a hand on Jane's chest so she could turn and glare at the man. Frankie blushed a bit, making his way for the meeting room door, leaving chuckles in his wake.

Maura's head rested back against Jane's chest. "When we get home we're sleeping in and not leaving the warehouse for at least three days."

"Doctor's orders?" Jane yawned widely then settled back against the sleeping bag.

"Vacation, but if anyone asks, yes, Doctor's orders." The blonde head lifted again and twinkling hazel eyes gazed at her. "Sorry I can't offer you a beach somewhere."

"As long as we spend a majority of the time naked, I won't complain. We'd better get up."

Maura groaned again but hauled herself out of the sleeping bags, and stood. Taking a moment to straighten her clothes, she looked around for her boots. Jane watched her with a smile before getting up herself. They were going to get a final estimation of what it was going to take to fix the Colony's gates, and shore up their defenses and they were heading home. Let Korsak deal with the trades and negotiations. The past three days were enough for Jane and she was ready to sit still for a while and enjoy being with Maura.

She knew realistically she wouldn't be able to ignore everything they'd learned on this trip. She was part of the security of the warehouse, and needed to brief the others on the new information they'd learned about the raiders. They'd found the Colony and they'd found a well hidden group of ten in just a matter of days. They'd almost found them, and Jane wasn't willing to bet they didn't already know they were there, and just didn't know what to do about it.

Tapping at her shoulder shook her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see Maura looking at her curiously. "Can opener for your thoughts."

Jane chuckled, "The raiders. We've got to come up with a plan for them Maura."

The doctor nodded and went back to rolling the sleeping bags. After the precinct had been overrun and they'd had to move from place to place just to survive, the only thing they'd had to open the canned goods they found was a flimsy can opener on Korsak's keychain. It had become an almost obsession now, they always carried one with them.

Maura tied up the sleeping bags tightly, setting them with the rest of her and Jane's gear and had to marvel for a moment. Before she couldn't take a trip without at least four bags. Now she was able to take everything she would need in one battered leather messenger bag, and a hip pouch. But she wasn't going to allow herself to mourn that old life. She turned to see Jane slipping on her boots.

"I've been thinking about it." Jane looked at her with interest. "They're mobile so we can't take them on in the streets, the only thing that's kept us safe is numbers and where we're staying."

"Go on." Jane thought she knew what Maura was thinking but she wanted to hear it.

"We need to expand our perimeter. They may already know more than we think about us. It's a variable, and if they're just an advance group..." Maura trailed off, brow furrowing. "We could be in trouble."

Jane inwardly shown with pride. "I know."

R&I

Maura leaned against one of their trucks watching as Frankie was talking with Marcus and several other Colony members near the gates. She'd just finished checking up on the two patients left at the makeshift infirmary and had left Dr. Sanchez with instructions for the gunshot wound. They agreed they needed to keep in touch and start trying to find other outlets for medical supplies. Pharmacies, medical colleges and veternary colleges in the immediate area had already been cleaned out.

Aside from going house to house and raiding any pet stores they were going to have to start learning to make their own medicine. Already the warehouse was growing as many herbs as it could, and Dr. Sanchez agreed to start his own garden immediately. "Dr. Isles?"

Gina was standing a few feet away looking at her with a cautious smile. "Ms. Nichols?"

"I wanted to apologize. It was brought to my attention that I was being a bitch."

Maura cocked her head a bit, "Yes, you were."

Gina grimaced. "I was embarassed about the situation we were in, and when your group showed up..."

"You wanted to assert dominance and leadership. You certainly picked the wrong way to do it, but I can forgive that. None of us are in the position of dignity and comfort." Gina nodded.

"Dr. Isles, I want to thank you for your help and your advice. Without it we would be in a lot more trouble than we are."

Maura shifted, accepted the apology for what it was, and looked back at the woman. "You needed help. I offered it and will always offer it freely, no thanks are necessary. Our groups need each other, I think we can both thrive with cooperation."

The doctor saw Jane coming out of the nearby house and started walking toward her. As she moved passed Gina she smiled. "Just remember one thing. If I see you lay one hand on Jane that I deem inappropriate, I'm going to break it."

The woman swallowed looking at the smaller woman, and had no doubt about the threat. "I understand. You have nothing left to worry about from me, Dr. Isles."

Maura said nothing and kept moving toward Jane, accepting the hand the woman held out for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thought I'd give you a little nice, cause next chapter isn't going to be. :) I'm Evil.**

The ride back to the warehouse was just as rough as the ride out and Maura tried to stretch her back muscles. A herd had caused them to make several detours, making the trip last several hours longer than it should have. Leaning a bit against Jane she looked around her and saw the beginnings of the fences around the warehouse.

Home. She never thought she'd call a warehouse home, but it had slowly become that. Jane was also watching the fence, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Looks like they've added some defenses."

Several semis were now parked along the fence near the gates reinforcing the barrier. Scattered throughout the parking lot and beyond the outer barrier scrap metal spikes had been set up, leaving no direct route to the gates. "Clever. If they can't get a straight shot, they can't ram the gates."

Jane nodded, and started to gather up her ruck as those very gates opened for them. "Korsak is a clever man Maura. He was a marine."

Maura smiled and stood as the trucks came to a stop. Hopping over the side she grabbed her own bag. "I want to brief Dr. Anthony and Dr. Hilliard on the Colony. Are you going to be with Korsak?"

She turned to see Jane standing right next to her smiling. The kiss caught her by surprise but she accepted it willing before Jane pulled back. "Yep. Meet me for lunch?"

"Absolutely."

R&I

"We've got all the supplies together for the trade. Anything we should know about our new partners?" Korsak smiled as she walked into one of the storerooms at the back of the warehouse.

"Yeah, their leader is handsy. Unless you want to be felt up don't get to close."

Frankie and the others chuckled and Jane rolled her eyes. "That must have been fun."

"Don't get me started."

Korsak motioned them over to the stack of crates they were sending to the Colony. "Some food, equipment they can use for irrigation. They have that big water hazard at the golf course right? I always wanted to play there." Korsak's look was wistful.

Frost walked over holding a bag. "Some spare parts for their radio. Water tanks are being filled up now, we should be ready to go within the hour."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "You're going on this trip?"

"I can't let you have all the fun.

"Keep your eyes open. Those guys are still out there."

Korsak watched her with interest. "What else did you learn? We've got everyone with a little bit of mechanical experience working on ways to shore up the fences."

"They went through their gates like they weren't there. They used explosives, set some fires as a distraction and went straight for the supplies. They have to have been watching them for days to see where they put everything."

"We've set up some extra lookouts across the freeway, and in the out buildings. We'll see them coming. Zombies seemed to picking up in the area, but it may be from all the extra noise we're making. The eagles' nests are keeping an eye on them."

"Make sure they keep a very close eye on it. Those bastards led a small herd right into the Colony. That's one thing they know how to defend against." She turned to Frost. "You might want to grab someone who can weld to take with you. Maybe they can do something for their gates."

"Matthews is free right now, I'll see if he wants a ride." Frost nodded and made his way out.

Korsak called after him. "Watch your back Frost. I mean it. Radio in every hour."

The man waved and disappeared onto the warehouse's main floor. Jane turned back to Korsak, "What do the Councilmen say about this?"

"They're having trouble believing that we can't hide anymore. I've already pointed out that the delays they make with discussing everything is only making us weaker. They're having trouble believing that too."

"By the time they do those raiders or whoever they are will be on our doorstep trying to take over."

Korsak held up his hands in surrender. "I know Jane. Thankfully, most everyone here agrees that something has to be done now, and aren't waiting for their approval."

Jane shook her head. Even now some people in their group didn't fully grasp the situation. "We don't have the resources to keep a mobile sentry ourselves. Has the amrory been inventoried?"

"Yes, we haven't had to use any ammunition in weeks. Our stockpiles are healthy. The doctor's did a full account for all the medical supplies, we've got all the bandages we could want but medicine itself is running low. Food and water stores are fairly good, we could hold out for a month with rationing."

"At least there's a little good news."

"A little." Korsak offered a small smile.

R&I

Maura finished unpacking what was left of the plastic bin and turned to her colleagues. "They have access to explosives, and ammunition. We need to be prepared to treat numerous wounds."

Dr. Anthony finished writing down whatever notes he was taking and looked up. "Korsak had us do a complete inventory. It doesn't look good. Our synthetics are almost zero, we're down to relying on the herbal medicines we can devise from the plants on hand." Smacking the clipboard against his leg he sighed. "And over the counter drugs."

Dr. Hilliard snorted. "Saved by Neosporin and Rolaids."

"If it's all we have, it's all we have. All the other outlets were raided months ago." Maura stored the bin on a shelf. "The gardens are in full bloom and we need to start learning how to use them."

"We have the books, we should start getting the know how. Except you Maura. Suzanne and I can get started, you are hearby ordered to rest. That goes double for Jane, you've both been burning the candle at both ends the last few days."

Maura smiled. "I can't deny that."

R&I

Maura had wasted no time finding Jane. They'd eaten a quick lunch and the doctor had pulled the woman away from all distractions, citing Dr. Anthony's orders. She was now laying peacefully across Jane's chest trying to catch her breath and control the smile that was taking over.

Jane's hand brushed through her hair, "Better than a trip to the beach."

The doctor chuckled and dropped a kiss against the woman's collarbone. She trailed more up her neck then lifted her head with a laugh. "Considering what the beach probably looks like now a days, I'd certainly hope so."

Rolling them onto their sides, Jane pulled her closer until they were flush against each other. Their lips met softly and lingered. She brushed her thumb across Maura's cheek, "I wish I could take you away from all this."

"I've got exactly what I want and need right here."

"Promise me if something happens, if there's a breach, you'll run. Keep yourself safe until I can find you."

Maura stared into her eyes. "I can't make that promise. If there's a breach I'll do what is necessary just like I know you will. We both have duties Jane."

The brunette nodded sadly. "I know. I just want you safe."

"I want you safe too, but we can't wrap each other in cotton. Especially not now. What we can do is be careful, savor this. I love you."

"I love you too." Their lips met again, sealing that promise.


End file.
